


Scene 42

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A scene I wrote because, A way to thank his portrayal of Iron Man, Doctor Strange: in the multiverse of madness, I would like this scene to be in the movie, Iron Man - Freeform, Isolated scene, It's RDJ, Other, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, script, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: The script of a scene from "Doctor Strange: In the Multiverse of Madness". While looking for sorcerers and heroes to help them save the multiverse, Dr Strange and Loki end in a universe where Robert Downey Jr, a great actor, portrayed Iron Man for years. They meet and thank each other for existing.
Kudos: 6





	Scene 42

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a beautiful scene I would love to see in the upcoming Dr Strange movie because why not? Robert deserves a mention for his incredible portrayal of our beloved Tony Stark.
> 
> This here is the first script I've ever written and because of that I had to look for some hints because I didn't want it to be a fanfiction. I had it stuck in my head and I had to write it in order to let me live a normal life so, enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you to those who made this possible; comic editors, creators, writers, but also the movie industry, and of course, Stan Lee, Robert Downey Jr, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans and the whole cast.

**SCENE 42**

**INT ROBERT’S MANSION - NIGHT**

The house seems empty, but its spacious and neat. There are some awards on a shelf and many pictures of STAN LEE with Robert Downey Jr and some other actors in red carpets and premieres of films. There is also a sofa and a 1/1 Iron Man’s armour. A portal opens. DR STRANGE and LOKI come in and look around in a hurry. They notice that they are alone and recover breath looking around. They see at their reach pictures of what they think are the Avengers of that universe.

**LOKI**

(Grabs a picture of the original six with red carpet look)

It seems that all the Avengers are still alive in this universe.

(Looks back at Strange)

We could ask for their help.

**STRANGE**

(Looking for enemies through the window)

I don’t think so, this universe has no Avengers, magic nor superpowers.

**LOKI**

(Shakes the frame in his hand)

**STRANGE (CONT’D)**

They are actors, in this universe we are nothing but comic superheroes.

**LOKI**

(Looks at the picture and touches Thor’s face)

I don’t think so. Too much of a coincidence, they are exactly the same as ours.

**STRANGE**

They had a good casting, but they are all mere humans, just actors.

Door opens and both look at the person who enters. ROBERT DOWNEY JR. is standing up in a suit, sunglasses and an award he seems to have just received. He looks at them and seems confused.

**ROBERT**

(To the corridor)

Susan? Why didn’t you tell me we were having an Avengers’ Party?

(Then)

Hi my British friends, I thought I’d never see you again. (To Loki) Tom, you’re gorgeous as always, is that a new wig? It suits you (takes his sunglasses and jacket off and leave them over the sofa with the award).

**STRANGE**

Thank you, but we are here for another purpose. You may not believe us but…

Loki interrupts, his hand shines in green. Dr Strange’s Cape shakes in warning. Robert gets surprised and takes his hands up. Strange waves a hand and makes Loki float paralyzed. The shining disappears.

**STRANGE (CONT’D)**

(Looking at Loki’s floating body) As I was saying, we are not the people you think we are. (To Robert) We are from another universe, one that needs heroes.

**ROBERT**

(Pointing to Loki’s floating body)

So, are you the real Dr Strange and Loki from the comics?

**STRANGE**

You are in your absolute right to not believe us but we are real, and we are in a hurry. I wouldn’t like to erase your memory.

**LOKI**

(Seems to be struggling to release himself from Strange’s spell)

We’ll do it whatever you say. (Angry) Release me, we don’t have time for this.

Strange obeys. Robert opens and closes his mouth in surprise and looks around and at the ceiling. There are no special lights nor lines, it seems they are speaking the truth. He inhales and exhales evidently, trying to calm down. Shuts the door to remain alone in the room with the guests.

**ROBERT**

Wow.

**LOKI**

(Slightly disappointed)

Aren’t you Iron Man in this universe?

**STRANGE**

He certainly is, but just in the Cinematic Universe. Let’s go, wrong universe. My apologies, Mr Downey.

With a wave a portal opens and they both get closer. Robert follows them and draws their attention with a coughing. Both look at him.

**ROBERT**

May I ask something?

**STRANGE**

You’ll forget this so yes, but if you could be brief it would be perfect.

**ROBERT**

(Short pause, he’s thinking about what and how ask)

Is Iron Man alive there? In your universe.

Loki and Strange look at each other.

**STRANGE**

Sort of.

**ROBERT (CONT’D)**

And is Steve happy?

**STRANGE**

(Uneasy)

Sort of as well.

Loki looks at the picture he was looking at first to avoid Robert’s gaze.

**ROBERT**

What an answer (sad smile) Well, here many are dead too so. (Pause) Can you tell him, Cap I mean. That I send him a hug?

**LOKI**

I thought you didn’t get along at all.

**STRANGE**

This universe is not yours nor mine, Loki. They are friends here.

**ROBERT**

(Nodding in agreement)

I love Chris but I’ve been Tony Stark for quite a while. And I know he loved Cap but never had the chance to tell him in the movies. If that eases any pain in any of the universes you visit, I would do it.

(Nods for himself.)

Loki and Strange look at each other. The portal is still on behind them and shows a purple wormhole.

**ROBERT (CONT’D)**

Tell him that Tony loves him. All Tonys do love him. Even when they don’t.

Strange nods and looks at Loki, time to go. Robert coughs again.

**ROBERT (CONT’D)**

(Lifts his hand to them and shakes Strange’s. Turns around to Loki)

May I? I loved Tom’s portrayal of you. It’s an honour, he did a tremendous job with your character. I love Loki too because of that.

Looks for Strange’s approval. He nods and then Loki smiles proudly at Robert. Shakes his hand very pleased.

**LOKI**

I bet he did an amazing job. Tell him thank you.

**ROBERT**

I’ll do it if you don’t erase this memory. And do me a favour, stop being an ass with your brother. No matter the universe, he’s a good guy.

Loki and Strange face the portal and look at Robert briefly.

**LOKI**

(Mumbling)

Do we really need to?

**STRANGE**

It’s safer for him this way.

They both give a last look to Robert and leave. He sees them disappear inside the portal and exhales really impressed when it closes. Then he winks and seems confused again. Looks at the award and takes it. It’s for his role as _Iron Man_.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so if you find any spelling error, please tell me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
